


День 3 - Через холмы

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В некоторых аспектах Шерлок кажется прекрасным попутчиком: он отлично говорит на нескольких языках и может приспособиться практически к любой ситуации, в которую попадает.





	День 3 - Через холмы

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

В некоторых аспектах Шерлок кажется прекрасным попутчиком: он отлично говорит на нескольких языках и может приспособиться практически к любой ситуации, в которую попадает.

В действительности путешествие с Шерлоком − кошмар. Он отпускает колкости на нескольких языках, использует свой мозг, чтобы попадать в наиболее причудливые неприятности и большую часть времени предпочитает никак не приспосабливаться. Джон устаёт приносить извинения людям на языках, которые ему едва знакомы.

Шерлок ворчит каждый раз, когда он должен уехать из Лондона.

Джон, однако, любит путешествовать. Он не говорит на большом количестве языков, но он может общаться с людьми в других странах, просто используя свою улыбку, руки и − если требуется − ноги. Он стоически встречает неприятности и хаос (кроме тех случаев, когда они вызваны Шерлоком) и умеет получать помощь даже от людей, чей образ жизни мало похож на его.

Поэтому вечером, после того, как Шерлок неоднократно пожаловался на неудобную кровать, плохую погоду и род человеческий в целом, Джон решает, что это будет последней поездкой, в которую он втянул Шерлока.

− Ты знаешь, для того, кто хотел стать пиратом, ты не очень-то настроен сносить тяготы в погоне за сокровищем. 

− Но я уже нашёл все сокровища, которые искал.

Джон улыбнулся:

− Меня?


End file.
